


风尘杀你我

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 片段灭文





	风尘杀你我

风尘杀你我  
片段灭蚊，今天的我被板鸭语杀死了。

“这是今天的最后一枝玫瑰，送给你吧。”克里斯推着单车有意从花店的门口路过，他假装不经意的偷偷看向花店里面，店长今天在店里，一如既往的穿着那件白色的围裙，他从玫瑰桶里面把最后一支黄玫瑰抽出来，熟练的用绵纸包好。  
他叫住了走得很慢的克里斯，把玫瑰送给他。  
克里斯看见店里面桌子上的小玻璃瓶里面养着一支绿玫瑰。

这家店是去年冬天无声无息的开的，没有什么剪彩也没有热情的向邻里打招呼，只是春天雪化了的时候，小小的店面和新长出的枝芽一起钻出土层。克里斯那个时候刚刚交了一个女朋友，女孩子路过这家店，非要进去看看。克里斯不愿意，少年的口袋里面总是没多少零花钱的，鲜花在春天里面又开的到处都是。  
但是女孩子执拗，他也只好陪过去。店主是个高个子的年轻男人，把自己和店铺收拾的一样整齐干净，他店里面的花都挺普通的，只是修剪得宜，看上去就平白比路边的野花娇艳一些。  
店不大，中间有一张小桌子，有一张看起来就很舒服的圈椅，店主就办仰躺在里面，手里拿着本白封面的小说，看见有人进来，也不起身招呼，懒懒的在椅子里面对他俩笑：“你们随便看看吧。”  
随便看看有什么好看的，克里斯也不懂花，女孩子嘴里面念叨着各种各样的话语，黄玫瑰，雏菊，水仙，紫罗兰……  
唯有桌上的绿玫瑰看上去与众不同。  
最后还是什么都没有买，花没有明码标价，但是正逢月末，少年少女的口袋都是光的 ，店主也不生气，临走还绞了一支水仙送给女孩子簪着玩。  
这就是不为谋生开店的好处，不沾人间疾苦金钱世俗，看上去都比人多一分优雅。  
这样子的青年在这个不大的小镇上总是很扎眼的，尤其是卡卡长得很清隽，又有那么一点独属于外乡人的神秘。  
卡卡是店主的名字，克里斯第二次路过花店的时候，听见对门卖面包的奶奶这么叫他。那个时候，克里斯和他的小女朋友分手了，少年人的爱情带着这么一点像露水一般的短暂和随意，好在从产生到消逝都是那么的晶莹剔透。卡卡买了一大袋的面包，用纸袋子包着，散发出一股浓郁的面粉熟了气息，克里斯光凭气味就能猜出里面一定是牛角可颂，闻着就让人饿。  
卡卡问他：“你吃吗？”  
有好事八卦的人去到处打探卡卡的背景，方便嚼嚼舌根，卡卡大约是巴西人，但是有意大利的混血，家里大概是做生意的，挺有钱的，卡卡还有一个弟弟。  
最主要的是，卡卡有一个男朋友，看他桌上的照片，大约是个东欧人，两年前应征入伍了，临走前让卡卡回家去。卡卡没听他的，在欧洲找了一个远离战火的小镇，开了这么一家不赚钱的花店，  
小镇的人们听说了，啧啧几声，对卡卡也失去了兴趣，嘴碎一点还要污蔑几句他的性向，让小孩不要往他那边去，或者是呼朋引伴的上门去戏弄卡卡。  
卡卡的情人是军人，大约是教过卡卡几手，他们也没占到什么便宜。  
倒是克里斯吃过卡卡的面包以后，总想给卡卡出一次头来偿还人情，可每次总是遇不见那些小流氓，倒是又蹭了卡卡几个面包，还有好几枝花。  
圣诞节卡卡也不回家，克里斯在学校考完期末以后回家，冬天他不骑车，穿的棉鼓鼓的拐到卡卡的店里去问他。卡卡说他不回家，还送了一只很精巧的花篮给克里斯，花篮里面放了一本圣经。  
克里斯圣诞节祷告完又喝了庆祝酒，爸爸妈妈再聊什么战争啊经济啊的他没什么兴趣听，也不关心姐姐们谁系了谁的带子，谁又穿了谁的鞋，他给卡卡准备了礼物，专门准备这一天送给他。  
他悄悄溜出门，跑到卡卡的店里去。  
卡卡的店里很空，没有鲜花环绕，只有桌上一支孤零零的绿玫瑰，看上去特别冷清。  
“卡卡？”  
卡卡正在和人说话，一封厚厚的信攥在手里又捂到胸前，“克里斯？”  
“你的店怎么了？”  
卡卡笑起来，他的眼眶通红，“我要离开啦。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为战争结束了。”卡卡摸摸克里斯的头，“这是给我的礼物么？”  
“嗯。”  
“好漂亮的剪刀啊，可惜我没有来及给你准备圣诞礼物。”  
克里斯摇头，他不在意礼物，卡卡已经送过了他礼物了，只是余光又扫到桌面上的绿玫瑰，“你能把那支玫瑰给我么？”  
卡卡愣了一下，摇头，“克里斯，就那支不行哦。”  
“只有绿玫瑰不行哦。”

 

 

 

 

可以忽略的结局：  
1\. 舍瓦从战场回来了，接卡卡去意大利定居。  
Or  
2\. 舍瓦战死，卡卡去接他铭牌，把克里斯送给他的剪刀戳进了自己的咽喉。

Ps. 绿玫瑰：我只钟情于你，爱情永不消亡。


End file.
